


[Working Title] Poison Cooking is Just an Excuse

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Poison Cooking as Aphrodisiac AU [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Gokudera Hayato, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: At this point, the Poison Cooking is just an excuse. It's the only explanation that makes any sense.





	[Working Title] Poison Cooking is Just an Excuse

"Lawnhead, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He's indignant; Ryohei, his Sky's Sun has decided to pin him to the wall  _again._

"Taking what I EXTREMELY want!" His ears are ringing from the shout in his ear, and there is a weighty erection being ground against his ass.

"That doesn't make sense, Lawnhead." The two of them are much the same height, but the Sun is broader and heavier, and he probably can't push him off without hurting his co-Guardian, and Tsuna made him promise not to do that. Deliberately.

"I EXTREMELY want to have sex with you." He blinks. Yes, well, the older teen was digging his erection into his back -

"Did you eat one of Bianchi's creations again, Lawnhead?" There's more weight on his back as the Sun presses him even closer to the wall.

"It was EXTREMELY tasty." He's tempted to bang his head against the wall he was pinned to in frustration. This was not the first time the Sun had done this. It wasn't even the first time that the result included him being pinned to the wall and molested by Ryohei.

"What did I say the last time this happened, Lawnhead?" He's tired and frustrated and so does not need to fuck against the wall right now.

"I EXTREMELY don't remember." He gives in to the temptation to smack his head against the wall just as the idiot boxer manages to unsnap his pants and allows them to drop to the floor.

"That I wasn't going to do this against a wall again, Lawnhead." Ryohei grumbles against the back of his neck, and then there is a blunt, slick object pressing at the entrance to his body. The Sun has him pinned, and he gives up and goes limp.

"I'm EXTREMELY going to take you now." Ryohei stabs into him, breaching him in one, long, hard stroke, and he's grateful for the minimal lube, and then he's being fucked _hard_ against the wall, and damn it, he'd said he wanted a bed the next time this happened.

"Goddamn, it, Lawnhead." There's one large hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it.

"We can EXTREMEMLY do it in a bed once I'm done." There's fuck all he can do with Ryohei pinning him to the wall and using him like this - not that he minds - but he's dragging him back to his apartment after this and showing him the advantages of preparation and a bed.

" _Ryohei_." He hisses the Sun's name as he cums, spraying the wall he's pinned to and his body clamping down viciously around the older boy's cock; Ryohei fucks him through it, short, sharp thrusts against his over sensitive prostate that leave him scrabbling at the wall, already half way to a second orgasm.

"EXTREME!" The Sun's thrusts become erratic and then there's slick heat filling him and the older boy slumps against him briefly, and damnit he would have enjoyed that second orgasm, but Ryohei's cock was already softening and slipping free of his body. He manages eventually to pull his pants up and force his still interested cock into them.

"Follow me, Lawnhead." He's a touch grumpy, but in his defense he's trying to walk normally with an erection and a well-used ass and the boxer is happy enough to follow him like a puppy expecting a treat. By the time they're in the front door of his apartment, though the Sun is trying to hump him again, and if he doesn't turn the tables on the older boy his ass was going to end up ridiculously sore come the morning.

"It's EXTREMELY good you have your own space." He spins round, and presses a biting kiss to the older boy's lips. His sudden snatching of the reins confuses Ryohei and he's ruthless in taking control.

"My space, my rules, Ryohei, which means if you want more sex today that I'm fucking _you_." He sees the moment of doubt in the older boy's eyes, but he's cruel and aroused and sees no reason to be gentle with the Sun - so he squeezes the erection that's restrained by Ryohei's slacks in _just_ the right way.

"I'm EXTREMELY not sure about this." Oh. A virgin ass was it? He'd been sure that would have been forfeited at some point as a prize in one of the boxer's matches - he'd certainly had idle day dreams to that effect.

"Afraid, Lawnhead?" He's entirely willing to play dirty and their Sun hates being thought of as cowardly and he _definitely_ wants to be the one that breaks the older boy in. He runs his fingernails across the bulge in Ryohei's slacks.

"I'm EXTREMEMLY not, Octopus-head." There's a damp spot forming on the older boy's slacks and yesssss, he's goaded him into this. His own cock perks up in interest, at the thought of getting to be the first to enjoy that impossibly tight passage.

"Good. Then strip and get on the futon, Ryohei." There's a moment of hesitation before the other boy complies and then he does and he smiles to himself and goes to fetch the toys and lube from their storage place. He strips in the bathroom and dumps his stained clothes in the basket and slides his favourite plug into his sore hole with a little cooling lube. It's long enough that it brushes against his prostate when he tenses; and then wraps the cock ring tightly around his erection. He's going to need all the help with his stamina he can get.

"I'm EXTREMELY ready, Octopus-head" He walks back into the main room of his apartment to find the Sun sprawled naked, with all those lovely muscles on his futon, and he licks his lips appreciatively.

"No you're not. But you _will_ be when I'm done with you." Ryohei twitches at his tone, and he can't help but grin. "Rollover and present your ass, Ryohei Sasawaga." He sees the moment that the boxer hesitates; the other's cock is only half-hard, to boot, but the older boy does comply. Slowly. Teasingly. Though that's probably not how the Sun intends it to be.

He fondles that ass for a few moments, wondering how long the older boy will be quiet for. The answer is a surprisingly long time; he has lube on his fingers and is massaging the ring of muscles barring the way to where he wants to be before he gets the next noise from the Sun. It's a hoarse, "that feels EXTREMELY weird." Hayato is cruel; he pushes one finger through the tight ring before he answers.

"Yet earlier was the fourth time you fucked me with less preparation than this Lawnhead; be glad I'm feeling 'nice'." Ryohei is blazingly hot and tight around the finger he's forced inside the older boy. "But then I did promise to show you the advantages of a bed, and preparation." Ryohei _really_ should be grateful. He's sorely tempted to make use of him already, and damn the need for patience.

But he's being 'good' and he takes his time, working the other open in minute increments. Given a choice between one hard fuck and getting to keep access to an ass this appealing, he would take the continued access. Ryohei certainly seemed to appreciate _him_ given the way he invariably seemed to gravitate towards him after eating one of Bianchi's creations. "I'm EXTREMELY grateful, but that doesn't stop it feeling EXTREMELY weird." He takes that as a cue to ease another generously lubricated finger in, and start to scissor them.

He doesn't want the other _too_ stretched though. He owed the other a little discomfort; and the idea of the tightness around his fingers strangling his cock was - he didn't have the words. "Brace yourself, Lawnhead." He pulls out the two fingers and wiped more lube on his blood-engorged cock, and lined it up with the winking hole, then presses.

It takes most of his body weight to force his way in, and it leaves Ryohei's hands ripping his bed sheet, but damn if it wasn't the tightest, hottest thing he'd ever felt around his cock. Once he's embedded fully, he reaches round to find the older boy most of the way to hard and he strokes it the rest of the way to fully erect before he starts to move. Ryohei's head is down, panting, but not complaining. In fact, when he does move and manages to catch a glancing blow to the older boy's prostate his head snaps up and there's another gasped "EXTREME", which he takes as a good sign.

Given that the Sun starts to rock back into his thrusts, it was _definitely_ a good sign; he tightens his grip on Ryohei's hips, gives thanks for the fact he thought to use the cock ring on himself and enjoys himself. To the 'extreme'. "You feel damn good, Lawnhead." He varies his strokes, finds a rhythm that he can maintain and that makes the older boy squirm and start to beg for more; incoherent broken sounds that inflate his ego. He unsnaps his cock-ring when Ryohei cums, tightening like a vice around his cock - so tight that he wonders, for a brief moment, if he's going to find himself caught in a 'snapper' - and allows the other's orgasm to drag him over the edge again.

There's a muttered "EXTREME," from Ryohei, who has collapsed onto the bed, and he smiles against the older boy's skin before _reluctantly_ pulling out, and he flops onto the bed, grateful for the towel the Sun had been kneeling over - not that he'd have slept in the wet spot, but towels were easier to wash than bed linen.

"See, beds are useful, Lawnhead." Ryohei is beside him, on his belly, and he's laid flat on his back, hands thrown over his head, hips rocking gently, coaxing himself back to something like erect by pressing the plug he was wearing against his prostate. "Now. About round _three_."

FIN.


End file.
